Special Training
by hinksay
Summary: Yondaime Hokage decides to give his team a special training. Oneshot.


**Special training**

It was another day for training. At nine in the morning, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Rin, and Kakashi were waiting for their always-late teammate. Team four's sensei got a hangover from drinking with Gamabunta once again. It had been a week since his fiance left for the mission and yesterday she came back. He celebrated it with his old friend in relief. Rin was helping her sensei with his hangover, and Kakashi was leaning against a tree, counting the minutes Obito was late. After twenty minutes, Kakashi could tell that the figure running towards them waving a hand was Obito.

"Sorry. I..." Obito started, as he was taking off his googles to wipe out the sweat.

"By any chance, are you trying to say that you are twenty minutes late?" snapped Kakashi.

"No! I forgot to bring my hitae-ate...so I had to go back..." His voice turned into a mumble.

Before anything could get worse, the Yellow Flash got up and walked towards them.

"That's okay. Things happen, Kakashi."

"Sure."

"O-kay, team. Today we're having a special training." He smiled with his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Baby-sitting training."

"No way!" Obito shouted.

"Yes way! We're heading to the or-or-..." He grinned.

"Did you mean an orphanage, sensei?" Rin asked.

"Uh... yeah. I meant that. Thanks Rin." He still wasn't completely over with the hangover. Kakashi shook his head. Rin took her hand to her mouth and chuckled, trying to not see her sensei's face.

"I'm not going." Obito said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"Why, sensei? We're supposed to be ready for battle, not baby-sitting." Obito continued.

"Because I think that Kakashi and Rin won't like it if they have to do extra physical training instead of going to baby-sitting training. And I certainly don't want you to suffer, Obito." Kakashi didn't say anything, but the way he was looking at his sensei said that he would rather do physical training than baby-sitting. However, Rin eyed Obito, and he gulped. "Besides, I want you guys to be ready for my kids! Let's go!" He said enthusiastically, without knowing what went through his student's minds. _'No way we're gonna be around to baby-sit your kids, sensei!'_ was what all three of them were thinking.

They went to the orphanage, where the kids were playing outside in the playground. While the three of them watched the kids, their sensei went to the office and talked to the supervisor. After five minutes he came back, smiling, with a bag in his right hand.

"We're only taking care of the babies." He knew that Kakashi wouldn't like to talk with kids of his age who were living in the orphanage. It would make him think of his case, and remember Sakumo. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come here. They are inside in one of the rooms." He said, and went inside. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito followed him.

"What's that, sensei?" asked Obito, pointing at the bag his sensei was holding.

"Diapers."

_"He can't be serious, can he?"_ Obito asked in a whisper to his two teammates, who looked at him in a way that said,_ 'shut-up, Obito.'_

They entered a room, and saw four cradles apart from each other. A big table was against one of the walls.

"Okay, kids, today we're just going to change their diapers once. I'll show you how to do it." He reached one of the cradles, and held the baby carefully with both hands. He went to the big table, and carefully placed the baby on it, and took out the diaper. Team four watched their sensei in amusement as he skillfully changed it without any problems.

"Well, that's easy, sensei. Why do we even need to practice it?" Obito asked when his sensei was done, and held a grinning baby on his hands.

"Maybe you should try it now, Obito." He smiled.

Obito had problems when he was holding the baby. The baby started to cry, and Obito almost dropped him on the floor because he got scared. The Yellow Flash laughed at that, while he was feeding his baby.

Kakashi had a much more difficult time, because when he reached the cradle, the baby started crying. Well, if you saw a masked person over your head right after waking up, what would you do? His sensei told him to take off the mask, but Kakashi didn't, and stubbornly held the baby and took him to the table.

By the time Obito and Kakashi reached the table to change the diapers, Rin was already done. Being the girl of the team, and a very skillful medic-nin, it wasn't a difficult task.

"When did you learn how to do this, sensei?"

"A course for men-becoming-dads, calls it my fiance. It wasn't fun the first time." He smiled.

By the end of the day, Obito and Kakashi's arms were hurting from holding their babies. Rin didn't have to hold hers for a long time, because her baby didn't cry at all.

"Good job, team." said the Yellow Flash, after returning from the supervisor's office. "She said that we're welcome to come at any other time." He grinned.

"Sure, sensei." Both boys replied. Rin smiled.

"Well, for your good training results today, I'll treat you to ramen!" He raised his right hand in a fist high into the air like a kid, but his team just looked at him with a _'Thanks?'_ look. He slowly brought his arm down and rubbed his hand to his side, trying to hide his shame. "Okay, okay. Let's go now before it gets too full with clients."

He started walking to the ramen place, facing the sunset, and Obito ran to him and hung on his neck. Rin and Kakashi ran too, to reach their sensei and teammate. When Obito got down, the Yellow Flash rubbed his student's hair, and smiled at all three of them.

"Just so you guys know, this treat is my investment to you guys so that you don't run away from me when I'm looking for baby-sitters."

Once again, the three of them laughed at their sensei's dream that wouldn't come true. As if a bowl of ramen would convince them to help him on **_that._**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

Just something I wrote for the lj community fourbyfour. Inspired by Kilerkki's 'Bachelor party'.


End file.
